Growing up voyager pt 1
by moflo
Summary: The life of the voyager kids alt reality still in delta quadrant, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Miral cringed as she heard the door hiss. It was 0600 hours, and her mom was leaving for her shift which means its time for her to get up. Her father turned the corner of wall divide between her bed and theirs. "Miral… Kuvah Magh. It is time to get up. Miral turned over pretending to be in a deep sleep, but fourteen years has made her father a pro when dealing with her. "Computer brighten the lights 90" Tom commanded "Ahh the light! She burns, she burns" screamed Miral, she glared at her father with the how dare you face. Responding to that her father just said "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get washed up and eat breakfast." "Peanut butter toast is not breakfast Dad." "Heh, well I am sorry princess Miral but today we did not have time to make your royal banana pancakes." Miral smirked as she turned on the sonic shower "As long as you are sorry." Before Tom could respond Miral was in the shower. 15 minutes in the shower is the rule when she wakes up late, but she always takes 30 minute ones. As she dresses she hears her father tapping the table. "You don't have to wait for me to go you know… I know how to get to sickbay myself." Miral called out to her dad from the bathroom. "Well, I know you know how to get there, but you also know how to not get there, and as apart of your punishment, your mother or I have to walk you to class daily."

How can Miral forget? She was only grounded forever… or so it felt like. So you sneak off of the ship during a fight with the Qulari. And you may have pilfered a technology from them and had the head of states daughter playing a sort of Thelma and Louise with you, but who cares. Miral let out a huge sigh and ran out of the bathroom grabbed her peanut butter toast and walked with her dad to sickbay. She liked walking to class with her dad, not that she liked him more or anything but he did not lecture her the whole time when they walked. They got in the turbo lift and her dad turned to her , "Miral, for the past three weeks you have been on your best behavior and you have made your mother and I very proud, your mother wants to tell you tonight at dinner but you should know. You are no longer grounded." Miral's eyes widened. Finally she was free, not that she hated all this forced family time but she missed being with her friends. For the past three weeks she had to sit with one of her parents at lunch and couldn't go to the holodeck or anything it had been torture. Tom had informed Miral that he wouldn't meet her for lunch today and that everyone of her teachers already know. Miral hung around her dad's neck for a few seconds before she gave him a kiss and ran to sickbay.

Miral came into the room with three other students and sat down. All of these kids were her friends, Jonathan, son of Harry and Seven, Reese, daughter of Chakotay and Captain Janeway, and Vlotia a boy Icheb and Naomi adopted from a planet a few months ago. "Nice of you to join us Mimi." The doctor called from the computer, it was utterly embarrassing for her godfather to call her Mimi in front of her friends. He knew this endearing term was an ego cut down for her but sometimes couldn't help using it. "Well, we were talking about wave functions of an electron." Reese being loud and obnoxious shouted "That's baby stuff! We learned that in daycare!" "Obviously, Ms Reese. However because you little..._ahem_ angels are going on a field trip to a red dwarf star and we need to go over the basics before you go." The doctor kept babbling on and Reese leaned forward to Miral's desk and whispered, "Are you going on the trip? Or are you still on lockdown?" Miral leaned back to her friend and squealed "I'm free!" The doctor turned around "Reese! Miral! If you would grace us with your attention!" Miral and Reese went immediately to attention a habit formed quickly being Starfleet brats in the Delta quadrant. Vlotia and Jonathan were both bored of the lecture noticeably because they began playing video games on their desk computers. The lecture seemed to wear on for hours when finally they were dismissed.

This was Miral's favorite part of the day, not only had she gotten her biological science out of the way but she got to have lunch followed by physical training and then interning on different parts of the ship, today was particularly satisfying because she could sit with her friends for the first time in weeks. They all sat down at the table closest to the corner, where they could be weird and not be noticed to much. This is where Miral showed her favorite historical information of her favorite time period the 21st century and where her friends rolled their eyes. This is where she arm wrestled Jon and broke his arm, all those memories swarmed her and she was so excited to be back.

"So, miss break 7 intergalactic laws, how does in feel to be free?" Smirked Jon from his sandwich. The customary Kim peanut butter and jelly. "It wasn't 7, it was 5 and a half, and I was acquitted!" "Yeah, thanks to your kidnap victim, isn't that a type of syndrome?" Vlotia chimed in. The boys were always ruthless with Miral, Reese could be just as bad but she decided to cut her friend some slack. "Just call me the Tomb Raider!" said Miral and she put her hands on her hips, the other kids looked around with questioning looks trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about. Miral rolled her eyes and scoffed "never mind." "So what do you want to do tonight, on your first night of freedom?" Reese asked while gently nudging her friend. "Lets go to a concert on the holodeck! I know exactly what I want to see!" Miral had been waiting to bust open the new concert her aunt had sent her in the last transmission. It was from her favorite time period and it made her happy that her family on earth thought about those things. She thought fondly about them and started thinking back when she heard the boys collectively sigh. They were very uncooperative and that bothered Miral, but they knew she could beat them and they did not dare cross her. Right when Miral was about to say some choice words that no little girl should say she was distracted by the blonde woman working her way to the table. "'rent alert!" she whispered to her peers and they all looked over and Jon's dammit face let the table know it was Seven here to talk to him. Whenever a parent came that was everyone elses cue to get up and go. Vlotia was first to stand but it was too late the drone was upon them like an eclipse. "Good day, sub-units." "Good day Mrs. Kim." We all basically said in unison. "Jon, you did not complete chore protocol 5-a, this is unacceptable. Commander Tuvok has also informed me that you are lacking in physical training. I believe this a direct correlation with you not doing your chores, so long story short, clean your room and I will go easy on you when it comes to physical training." It was really strange to the group how Seven could talk like a borg one minute and like a normal human the next. Miral could sort of understand, when her mom gets mad she always yells at Miral in Klingon then switches so easily between English and klingon but for some reason this did not feel like the same thing. Seven gave Jon a kiss on the forehead and walked off. Accordingly he was teased by his friends. The rest of the day sailed by so quickly and it seemed as soon as Miral looked down and looked up again it was time for dinner. It was Mac and cheese night, one of Tom's specialties.

"So, Miral how was your day?" B'elana asked her daughter. "Well, first we went over the wave functions of an electron, baby stuff right? Its for a trip that we have planned soon. Then lunch, nothing big there, although I did learn from Lt Rozia, that she is doing a ballet in the holi deck soon and she wants me to try out, I'll think about it. Then in Physical training Vlotia totally threw up all over Tuvok after we did the Zero G training, he was so embarrassed. Then in my first internship I deciphered artifacts from 3 different species of betazoid with commander Chakotay, and then I invented a router for the comm. Badges that takes control of the ship with the proper pass codes. How was your day?" The Paris's looked at each other and then their daughter. "Not much" they both chuckled. They knew that their daughter was special and had so many interest but she is a bit of a trouble maker. "Your father and I have been talking. And we decided that you have been punished enough and that you are now officially free." Miral knew that she should act shocked and hug her mom, but she also knew her mom was no idiot. "THANK YOU MOMMY!" she screamed. " By the way I am going to the holi deck tonight to see the Usher concert with the guys." B'ellana looked at her husband with her fierce klingon eyes, while Miral ran to her little divide that separated her from the rest of the quarters. She had to get ready for this. She looked through the computer for all the outfits associated with the artist's time frame. It was so simple she couldn't believe it, and yet it intrigued her to no end. Miral strutted out of the divide with a pair of denim really flashy gold jewelry and a pink hooded sweatshirt with polka dots on it. B'ellana looked at her daughter with intrigue and humor and Tom look almost extra fascinated. "Well have fun tonight Mimi," Said Tom smirking at his daughter, he loved the idea that she was really the best of both he and his wife. "Please be back before 2300 hours." Miral looked at her dad with the are you kidding me face, and realized that she had just gotten off of punishment so she shouldn't try to schmooze them just yet. "Okay dad, 2300, no later." Miral kissed both her parents and ran out. She hoped her friends were all ready. It was tradition for Jon to be the last one there, and rather than wait for him at the holodeck they often found it more beneficial to wait at the Kim family quarters. Reese and Vlotia were there both tugging at their clothes looking very uncomfortable. Before Miral could even say a word, "These pants are way too tight!" Reese yelled from across the corridor. Reese was like that though. Growing up with her parents running the ship she was used to yelling to get her point across. Its not that they don't listen to her, its more that they still see her as a little baby. "I'm not complaining." Smirked Vlotia, he loved to torment Reese on a regular basis. Reese looked over at him with a scowl, "Hell hath no fury like a woman looked upon like a piece of meat." And with that comment Reese continued on with her friend. "Did you hear? Jon got into a fight with Ensign Peters and broke the Ensign's nose. Ensign Kim was so mad that he threatened to spank Jon in front of the entire bridge crew. Jon was so embarrassed that he broke the table in their quarters… needless to say, he's grounded. His parents but an ultra security code lock on everything in the room." All this information at once would have thrown anyone else for a loop, but Miral was a professional. "So I am guessing we need a class a break out." She responded to Reese's story. "Of course!" responded Reese and Vlotia in unison. "Well find someone else, I just got off of punishment and I am not going to deal with your antics, and besides you know just as well how to bust him out." Just then Ensign Kim came marching down the corridor. He was usually very fun loving but today he looked tired and worn. Vlotia greeted him first, after all Jon was his bestfriend and spent a lot of time in their quarters, he was like another son to the Kim family. "Hello Mr. Kim, looking quite dapper today, and might I add authoritative." The Ensign turned and looked a Vlotia and the girls and laughed. "Well Vlotia, Miral, Reese, Hello to you, and you probably heard that Jon is here under lock and key. Well you will be happy to find out that after talking to the Ensign he had an altercation with, I found out the entire story. He will be allowed to go out if he apologizes." Everyone scoffed, they knew that Jonathan would never be caught dead in an apology. He is so much like his mother that he knows his margin of error to the decimal of the percent. "I guess we wont be seeing him tonight." Taunted Vlotia, he knew that Miral was mad. Her first night of freedom and she is already going through Drama. "Well I am going, you can stay here and be pitiful if you want to." Miral exclaimed. With that she stormed off.


	2. Miral's Birthday

Miral was very upset, she had to, no had been forced to cancel the concert on her first night of freedom. Jonathan was so selfish, and Reese and Vlotia were no better. Miral instead used her holideck time to practice her music, she wanted to play something fierce to reflect her hostile mood, but she did not really know that many angry songs. Now she was really angry. She just decided to play the only song that made her happy when she was in a bad mood.

"Hold me closer tiny dancer Count the headlights on the highway Lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today…" She sang out, no one knew what significance this song had to Miral, but it is the only song that her daddy learned how to play. He played it for her the day she turned six. Miral thought back to the day and smiled while she sang with her eyes closed.

_Miral had woken that morning to find banana pancakes on the table made by mommy, her little stubby hands still much too small to reach the center of the table grabbed for the syrup. She couldn't reach and this made her sad, but daddy told her to keep trying. She didn't notice it then but daddy had tilted the table so that the syrup got close enough for her to grab. Miral had felt so important then. Lt. Rozia had taught Miral and Reese some ballet moves and decided it would be a good idea to show them off to the rest of the crew on this important day. Miral loved to dance it was one of her biggest passions, well as passionate as you can get at five. They had cake, opened presents, and finally it was time for the show. The dance was perfect and Miral had so much fun! The mess hall cleared out and daddy said he wanted to do something special for her. They walked, well Miral scurried beside her father to get to their final destination of the holideck, where Miral walked in to find a huge piano. _

"_I have something special to give you Miral, I know you probably don't understand really but I learned to play this song for you and I hope it is something you and I can share forever."_

_Just then her father sang the song and it brought Miral to tears. She was so full of love for her father and this song was their representation of that._

"Wow Miral you have a great voice,"

Startled Miral turned around to find Jon standing there.

"I didn't know you could sing like that."

All Miral could do was shrug him off, she was still upset about him ruining her first night of freedom, and as if he read her mind he said,

"Sorry." Jon sighed "I did not mean to ruin your night, and I know you just wanted to have fun… I am immature, I'm a man and you just have to be patient with me."

Miral chuckled a little "Your dad told you to say that, didn't he?"

Both Miral and Jon laughed at the thought. They had been friends for so long they did not even need words beyond this point.

"Well as long as my birthday is awesome… I forgive you." Miral said, Jon nodded and agreed that he would try not to ruin her birthday.

Birthdays were particularly special for the voyager children because there were so few of them to dote over. Even though the pairings were many, not many could procreate with their chosen mate, and if they could the odds were high. Presents were plenty for each child and each felt like royalty. This time it was Miral's birthday. The big 15.

How awesome would it be if she was allowed to enjoy it without her parents going on an away mission, the ship entering some type of conflict, or even better what if she could spend it in her own quarters, instead of the flimsy divide that kept her from her parents. Miral thought long about this while she stared up at the ceiling. The hour was fast approaching, and her dad would sneak around the divide and try to wake her. He did this every year earlier and earlier hoping to wake his daughter only to find her wide awake looking at the ceiling.

"Wakey, wakey, my little… hey! You're already up?" Tom looked at his daughter with disbelief. "You know one of these days I am going to be the one to wake you up." He playfully growled at Miral.

Miral bounced out of bed and out of her little cubicle to find her mother had making pancakes on the griddle and not replicated them. This did not surprise her however seeing as though her mother did this every year, but what did surprise Miral was the fact that her mother was wearing a sun dress and her father was wearing 21st century era clothes. On the table were helmets and a wicker basket.

"What are you doing?" Miral asked with an almost nauseous look on her face, she knew her parents were weird but now they were being beyond weird. It was customary on Miral's birthday for the Paris's to enjoy a morning by themselves without any friends. B'elanna said that it helped bring the family together and strengthen them. Every year it was something super lame. Last year it was kite flying in a park, and the year before that it was arts and crafts.

"Well," Tom began "we were getting ready to go biking through Yellowstone and then picnic."

Miral let out a huge sigh; just what she needed another lame birthday morning with her nutty parents.

"Who said you were invited?" asked B'elanna.

Again Miral looked confused, did they forget what day it was? Or even did they forget who they were?

"Well we thought about all of us going, but with you being fifteen and all your father and I figured you would want to do something a little more… fun."

Just then the door rushed open, allowing Reese, Jon, and Vlotia to fall into the Paris quarters.

"PANCAKES!!!" Jon screamed at the top of his lungs. Miral sat down with her friends as her parents left out for the morning.

The rest of the morning was fun, they went rock climbing on Redus prime, and watched the concert that Miral wanted to see earlier that month. They even took pictures with all of them wearing the 21st century garb. Miral had even convinced her friends to wear it for the rest of the day. The day wore on and it was time for her party with the rest of the ship.

Miral was very specific about the arraignments for her party, it had to be a theme party every year. When Miral was seven she had an obsession with the Power Puff girls and forced her mommy to dress up like Buttercup. This year was no different, however it was a little more relaxed, it was 2007 themed and all the crew joined in.

Harry came dressed as business man and Tom was a surfer. Reese, Vlotia, and Jon came dressed like the 80's sort of but that had been a comeback in that year so Miral allowed it. Her father got her a lo-lo bike from Compton during the hip-hop era and her mom got her a Book on 21st century bands. Uncle Harry got her schematics and materials so that she could build her own mini shuttle and Aunt Seven being the practical Borg, gifted young Miral with a hair straightener stating.

"It is far more practical at this age to straighten your hair." And from her godfather? Last but not least a giant stuffed panda.

As fun as this was Miral still seemed a little down. She knew why, her Aunt Kathryn was away on negotiations with the Prime minister of the Janif and would not be back for days. This was normal, but Miral had put in a request for her own quarters and was to get an answer today.

"Blow out the candles Mimi." The doctor said as he sat down a humongous cake in front of her. Miral couldn't stay deep in thought while a great Suessical looking cake sat before her, the time to be emo will come later, she thought.

The mess hall cleared out, and no one was left except Tom, B'elanna, and Miral.

"Shall we go home?" Tom asked his daughter as if she were the princess of the world. Miral nodded, she was sad for this day to end, there has never been a day like this and there would never be another day like this ever. The Paris's strode the halls of voyager all the way to the turbo lift.

"Deck 9." Said B'elanna as she looked down at her daughter. "What's wrong? Didn't you have fun Miral?"

"Yeah, I did, it was so awesome, I just wish…never mind its not important." Miral quickly changed her mind, she did not want to seem ungrateful or even annoyed to live with her parents. She walked the remainder of the distance to their quarters in silence, hoping not to get probed by questions anymore.

The doors to the quarters swooshed open and Miral was baffled by what she saw, her divide and her bed were gone! Instead there was a couch and TV. On the other end of the room there sat a new door. Miral turned quickly and looked at her parents to see if this was true. They nodded to her and pushed her forward. The door opened and Miral was amazed to see a full sized bed and a picture of her family on the nightstand. There was a window and the ceiling was filled with tapestries from every culture they ever came across in the delta quadrant.

"When did you do this?" Miral sobbed "Its perfect."

"When you and your friends left out. Your dad read the instructions and I built it. We just made the quarters next door your room and made it an addition to our quarters. Now you can have your privacy. What do you think?" B'elanna smirked at her daughter as she looked around the room, tears in her eyes.

"I think," Miral began, "I think you should get out of my room!" Miral shoved her parents out into their new living room. "Computer lock door" Miral commanded and was answered by a _beeboop_

"How did I know she was going to do that?" laughed Tom. "Maybe because she is your 1/3 Klingon, but more likely because she is the offspring of B'elanna." B'elanna just glared at her husband resenting the comment. But what could she say, it was the truth.


	3. Jon Kim

Jonathan shuffled around his room, trying to think of the perfect way to tell Miral how he felt. He did this often when he was up late. While he did this he often spent time cleaning his room, and keeping it more efficiently organized. Jonathan was a neat freak and everyone knew it, he got it from his parents. Vlotia often poked fun at his friend because the girl Jon was so madly in love with was inherently sloppy. Jon thought about Miral, looking for the pad which had her equations due to Seven, under a pile of clothes and whatever junk was lying around. He thought about how she chastised him when he tried to organize her room for her.

"Jon, I like it messy!"

"Well messy is gross! At least keep it confined to your bed!"

Jon loved thinking about these moments with Miral, and after organizing his room he decided it was time to work on his model star ship. As he turned on the desk lamp he heard his dad shuffling in bed. Jon tried to keep quiet and not disturb his parents but often he did any. Jon is what is dad would call a night owl, and his mother would reply that Jon is neither nocturnal or an owl. Jon let out a brief snicker, and his dad sat up, and through the wall Jon could hear his dad yell,

"Jon, why are you still up? Go to bed!"

"Sorry dad!" Jon yelled out.

It was time for him to go to sleep and be ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow is a big day, he thought. It would be the first shore leave where he and his friends would not have to be dragged around by their parents. They were free to go wherever\and meet up with kids that they had met at the Doctors medical conference. The whole ship had been dragged along, it was so boring, but they met friends from all over the delta quadrant and kept in contact. Jon's friend Uzmat invited him to a party the second night of their shore leave, and Jon said he would see. He would ask his parents but first had to ask Miral if she wanted to go. That would be a great place to let the girl he liked know how he felt. Jon lay down in his bed awaiting sleep and finally it caught him.

When Jon opened his eyes, he immediately went to the sonic shower he and Miral had a breakfast date in the mess hall and he promised to use his replicator rations to get her banana pancakes. Jon always had such a hard time with his grooming regimen when Miral is involved, he doesn't know what she wants him to look like and as a result he always ends up being the last one ready. Finally Jon looked at the mirror and decided it will have to do before he rushed down the corridor to the mess hall. Miral was waiting in a corner two person table reading a pad and taking notes on another, although she was very messy, Miral was a diligent student in every respect of the word.

"What took you so long Mr. Kim? Don't you know we have to meet Reese and Vlotia in a half an hour?"

"Sorry Miral, I overslept, but if you don't want banana pancakes that's fine."

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't be so hasty, I didn't say that."

Jon walked over to the replicator and ordered banana pancakes for Miral and toast with grape jelly for himself. The pair sat down and talked about the latest trends on earth and what they were going to do for their final projects before being allowed four weeks of vacation from classes. Once they finished eating they walked over to the transporter room to meet Vlotia and Reese, and to their surprise, all of their parents were there. Miral let out a huge sigh at the sight of this because she knew what this was about. They wanted to set the ground rules for the millionth time and then the kids would be allowed to go.

Tom stepped forward to his daughter to give, what she knew was going to be a long speech about what she couldn't do.

"Miral, you are going to be on the surface by yourself, and that's because we trust you, yes we will be around but we will not be following your every move,"

"Thank god" Miral mumbled

"So we need you to be on your best behavior, if you are going somewhere new contact us, if you are meeting up with anyone, contact us. You know what? If you are getting something to eat, contact us."

Miral rolled her eyes and said okay. One at a time each parent gave their child a speech about what a great responsibility they are getting. The captain gave Reese a speech for what seemed like hours. It was Vlotia's turn. Icheb walked over to his son, looked him square in the eyes and just sternly said.

"Vlotia."

And then made a hand movement to suggest I am watching you.

When it was Jon's turn all his dad said was to have fun.

All his friends just looked at him like he was insane and then just got on the transporter. Jon gave Miral a little smirk, and she just scowled at him. This is going to be a long trip, he thought

Not Complete


End file.
